


Rain

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dancing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Peter was alpha-clawed by Talia into forgetting about his relationship with Claudia and Stiles following Claudia’s death. Also, Claudia was Greek, for the premise of this fic, so Stiles speaks Greek. As far as I (a non Greek speaker) am aware, the word "latria" means adored, and I've used it as a pet name.

They were all out on his family’s land, walking the edge between private property and the Preserve. It had always been fairly vague exactly where the line was for humans, who couldn’t smell the difference, but the family had always known. There was a subtle but sharp difference between the backyard and general territory. Stiles seemed to sense it, keeping to the backyard side of the line at all times. The rest of the pack was wandering back and forth, as though they only recognized the line once they crossed it and took a deep breath. Derek was meandering behind them, one ear cocked for danger but smiling at his pack. They were at least all safe today, for the moment. The biggest threat they had was that it smelled like rain. Derek knew it was a welcome reprieve for all of them.

Eventually, before they had circled back to the house - as they passed through a clearing, of course - the clouds gave out and the rain poured down. Peter grumbled about his shirt getting wet. Erica and Jackson swore, darting for the slight cover the trees afforded. Boyd turned his face up to the sky, catching raindrops on his tongue. Isaac was giggling happily about not having put one of his scarves on for this venture. Stiles, though… Stiles had flung her arms wide and tipped her head back, exposing a long expanse of neck, and was twirling happily in circles. Derek’s eyes caught on her neck for a long moment. That looked like an invitation to his wolf, even though the person side of him knew it was not. Then he took in the whole dance, innocent and joyful. The whole rest of the pack was watching her, and Isaac had joined in dancing in the rain.

“Come on, Stiles, let’s go,” Erica begged. That seemed oddly familiar to him. Why? Then it clicked.

_“Come on, Latria, let’s go,” a woman’s voice came from nearby. “Please, this isn’t public land anymore. Just go back ten feet, honey. Come on, I don’t have the strength to drag you today.”_

_“Claudia,” his mother nodded as they walked into the clearing. There was a woman about his parents’ age standing over a young girl, probably Cora’s age, dancing in the rain. The girl slowed her twirling to stare at his mother and the pack fanned out behind her. Peter was tense, and Aunt Chesna had her hand on his shoulder._

_“I’m terribly sorry,” the woman ducked her head. Derek caught a hint of magic in her scent with the wind. His mother growled softly. Peter nearly bolted somewhere, only Aunt Chesna’s hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. Why did Peter always freak out when mother growled? It wasn’t a threat to him. “Time to go, Latria,” she murmured to the girl, who finally gave her mother her hand and let herself be led away, even as she turned around to keep looking. Derek was watching them in confusion. They seemed like they ought to be familiar. Then the girl’s eyes met his and flashed grey for a moment and he felt a jolt. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed._

_“Honestly, Peter,” his mother grumbled. They continued on with no further discussion of the woman or girl._

Derek had only later discovered who Claudia was, and what her connection was to the pack: she had once been engaged to Peter. She had left him because of her family, for some reason or another that Derek had never uncovered. He had never really worried too much about who the little girl was from that rainy day, knowing it had to be her daughter. Apparently, he maybe should have considered it once or twice. Stiles was Claudia’s daughter. The scent of magic he got from Stiles with the right situation was apparently not from blood loss or being concussed: it was just her magic.

“What?” Stiles had stopped dancing and was staring at him. She smelled confused and a little wary. The pack was all staring at him now as well.

“Nothing,” Derek shook his head. “Nothing too important. A little deja-vu.” Peter gave him a sharp look and Stiles cocked her head at him, her eyes narrowing in consideration. But they all let it go and Erica talked them into heading straight back to the house. Derek knew there was no point in finishing the perimeter with his head spinning the way it was, looking back over every interaction he’d had with Stiles in light of her being who she was. Besides, rain could hide scents and scatter sounds and there was no way to accurately know if there was really something there or if it was just a squirrel. The Betas could get that lesson once they were less likely to write him off for the information.


End file.
